deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch Black And Professor Utanium Vs Dr. Wily And Dr. Eggman
Washington; mad scientists fiction is full of them Arizona: From Victor Von Frankenstein to Victor Von Doom and countless others but these guys are possibly the most dastardly Washington: Pitch Black and Maxim Vos Utanium arch enemies of The Season Warriors Arizona: and Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Dr. Albert Wily arch enemies Of The Blue Blur And The Blue Bomber Arizona: He's agent Washington and i'm agent Arizona Washington: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!! Pre-battle analysis Washington: From a land lost to time comes the Eclipse-Deus Prognosticus the supposedly greatest spell book ever crafted Arizona: Forged from the blood of Hades and crafted in the fires of the 9th circle of hell this book would grant the holder knowledge of the dark arts and just who was this figure? his name is Pitch Black Washington: The Eclipse Prognosticus gives Pitch access to some deadly magic including mind manipulation Arizona: Yeah Pitch's specialty is playing literal mind games with his foes but if this fails he always has a deadly magical arsenal at hand including: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dark, Light, Wind and somehow Metal? Washington: well it's not really magic more like a Psycho-Kinetic link with it Arizona: Wash it's magic Washington: whatever any way Pitch also has a deadly Mechanized army to fight his battles when he isn't Arizona: Pitch's army is called Nemdroids and they're basically mechanical Zombies Washington: the Nemdroid Hell Hound is a canine like robot that fires multiple rapid fire shots almost like a machine gun Arizona: the Nemdroid Slugger is a robotic ball player made to launch and i'm not joking here Nuclear Bombs shaped like Baseballs Washington: The Nemdroid Jager is a Hooded Figure made to counteract the Hyper Sonic reaction times of the Black Bird and Carries a Plasmoid Knife and Rocket launcher Arizona: The Nemdroid Juggernaut is a Paladin like creature made to destroy Helicarriers and to counteract The Gate Keepers Washington: The Nemdroid Tank is what it's name implies a Tank it has a machine gun and giant turret Arizona: The Nemdroid Serpent is a giant Sea Serpent with a Cannon stored in it's maw and is also apparently a Water bender Washington: The Nemdroid Dragon is again a very very very large dragon that breathes fire strong enough to melt Pure Titanium Arizona: And The Nemdroid Griffon Is A Large Mechanical griffon obviously Washington: But all of these are trumped by Pitch's ultimate Creation: Monkut The Panzer Hydra Arizona: Monkut is a one man army with the durability of a billion tanks when you see this thing thundering towards you you know your fucked Washington: Monkut has a powerful Arsenal including multiple different kinds Of Anti Air Missiles a Giant E.M.P Bomb Multiple Cannons An Anti Gravity Rocket A Giant Laser Cannon And An Energy Sapper Arizona: Professor Utanium has the exact same army several Mechanoids And His Ultimate Creation: Dark X.O.D.U.S Washington: Dark X.O.D.U.S has a very similar arsenal to the actual X.O.D.U.S with a few exception like the lack of Odin Missiles and Arslan And Xiao Long Blades Instead he has the Parallel Equivalents Koyu Arslan And Anhei Long Blades Arizona: But Neither machine Is perfect Monkut frequently needs recharged especially after a powerful attack and Dark X.O.D.U.S? well let's see his undoing was a bunch of school girls and a 30 Something dude wearing a fedora and cape carrying a sword so yeah Washington: but they more then make up for their flaws with their power Arizona: yeah these creators and machines are definitely a force to be reckoned with Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:What-If? Death Battles